callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuketown Zombies
Nuketown Zombies is a Zombies map that is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and the thirteenth Zombies map overall. It is based on Nuketown, a multiplayer map from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The map's main playable faction is the CIA, with the CDC also playable in Grief. The map's events are set following the nuclear explosion after a multiplayer game ends on the original Nuketown, with buildings and other environments demolished as well as the nuclear fireball of a "mushroom" cloud seen outside the map. This map is also set during the events of Moon, as zombies have yellow eyes to begin with, but eventually change to blue to signify Richtofen's control of them; additionally, Samantha's voice can be heard at first when collecting power-ups, but over time, Richtofen's is heard instead. As you finish rounds you can hear what Richtofen and Samantha say during the Big Bang Theory, or the Moon Easter Egg from Black Ops. The map is only available to players who purchase the Hardened, Care Package, or Digital Deluxe editions as well as fans who acquired the game's Season Pass. It was released for season pass holders on December 12, 2012 for Xbox 360 players, with Playstation 3 and PC players receiving the drop in January. Perks and the Pack-a-Punch machine will fall from the mushroom cloud like meteors. The Nuketown population sign number will show you how many zombies you have killed. If you kill a zombie once the counter goes to 00, it will reset to 99 and the white hand on the clock nearby will tick, and then a timer will go off. Overview Starting after the nuclear detonation on Nuketown, players will spawn in the center of the map. Debris and rocks block paths, making navigating harder. Perks and the Pack-a-Punch Machine will spawn randomly across the map. Just like prior Zombies maps, you can buy an M14 and an Olympia on the back of the bus and the front of the truck respectively. The doors to both the yellow house and the green house are both locked, needing 750 points to buy the door. There is a debris blocking access to the inside of the truck, which costs 3000. Inside, you can find a Bowie Knife, Semtex Grenades, Claymores, an AK74u, and Galvaknuckles hidden behind some boxes. There is a Mystery Box spot under the overhang of the yellow house's garage. You can also crawl through the gap in the green house's garage, leading to an empty room where zombies can come from the ceiling, the hole leading into the house and from under the garage door. Inside the yellow house, you can find the Remington 870 MCS above the fireplace for 1500 points, with the debris to the upstairs and the door(s) outside costing 1000 points. Upstairs, in the middle of the two windows, one can buy the Colt M16A1 for 1200 points. There are gaps in the porch leading to the backyard, allowing you or the zombies to drop down into the backyard. There are also a debris blocking the stairs from the backyard to the second floor, costing 1250 points. In the backyard, there is one Mystery Box spot, outside of the garden patch. There is also a door that costs 3000 points that leads to a random power-up drop. Inside the green house, you can find the B23R next to the TV, which costs 1000 points. Like the yellow house, there is a closed door and a cluster of debris costing 1000 each leading to the outside and the second floor respectively. In the bedroom upstairs, you can find the MP5, which costs 1000 points. Again, there are gaps in the porch leading to the backyard, letting you drop to the backyard, with the debris costing 1250 points to remove the debris in the stairs. The backyard has two Mystery Box locations, one is next to the left of the fallout shelter, and the other is on the side of the ruins of the doghouse. This map has no windows, as the zombies will spawn from the ground and climb over fences to reach you. Map A full overhead map can be viewed below: Weapons Starting *M1911 *Two M67 Grenades *Ammo Off-Wall weapons *M14 - Located at the back of the School bus *Olympia - Located On the 'grill' of the truck *Claymores - Located In the truck from the right side of the boarding ramp *Bowie Knife - Located In the truck (Next to the Claymores) *Semtex - Located In the truck (Opposite the Claymores) *AK74u - Located In the truck (Opposite the Bowie Knife) *Galvaknuckles - Located In the truck (Obscured by crates in the very back) *MP5 - Located In the bedroom of the Green house *M16A1 - Located In the bedroom of the Yellow house, at the right of the window *B23R - Located In The Living Room of the Green house *Remington 870 MCS - Located at the fireplace of the Yellow house *Sickle - Located under the bed of the Green house (after round 40) Mystery Box Weapons *KAP-40 *Executioner *Python *M1216 *S12 *Chicom CQB *SMR *FN FAL *Ballistic Knife *M8A1 *M27 *MTAR *Galil *DSR 50 *Barrett M82A1 *HAMR *RPD *LSAT *RPG *War Machine *Ray Gun Gallery BO2 Gameplay Nuketown CDC.PNG|Player firing an M1911 pistol. Nuketown-zombies-season-pass.png|Nuketown Zombies offical screenshot of map. Nuketown_Zombies_Load_Screen_BOII.png|Loading screen for Nuketown Zombies. Nuketown_Zombies_Menu_Selection_BOII.png|Menu selection image. Trailer Trivia *Similar to Ascension, if a Monkey Bomb is thrown outside the map, the bomb will laugh and the Demonic Announcer will laugh at the player. *The air raid siren warns the players of the falling perks that will down them if it lands nearby them or kills them if they are too close. The falling perk can also kill zombies within a wide blast radius. *There are three teddy bears on the map. Once activated, the tune Samantha's Lullaby featured from the loading screen of the zombie map Moon can be heard. **The first Teddy Bear is in the yellow school bus in the spawn area, beside the mannequin. **The second Teddy Bear is in the yellow house, upstairs on the bunk bed. **The third Teddy Bear is behind the fence of the "garden" area in the back yard of the Green house. *Shooting the heads off of all mannequins will play a 8-bit version of Coming Home, as a contrast to Sympathy for the Devil playing when the heads are shot off in less than 15 seconds in the original Nuketown. *If the player reaches Round 25 on Original difficulty, the zombies' eyes turn blue and the Demonic Announcer changes to Richtofen, as an aftermath of what happened on Moon. *In the background of the map, the sound of an air raid siren can be heard. This exact same sound can be heard on Der Riese and Assension. *When the game ends, one of the rockets launched from Moon is seen hitting the map. *Moon, Shangri-la and Nuketown Zombies occur at the same time, making this the first time that the events of three maps occur at the same time. *Nuketown Zombies is the fourth map to have randomly spawning Perk-a-Cola machines, the others being Shi No Numa, Shangri-La, and Moon. *Nuketown Zombies is the first map since Dead Ops Arcade to not have a major easter egg. *Unlike its multiplayer variant, the garden walls underneath the windows on both houses cannot be climbed. *At the partially destroyed shed in the back yard of the yellow house, the player can see a random, changing power-up inside it. The player needs to pay 3000 points to open the shed's door to acquire it. *The Carpenter power-up is unavailable because there are no barriers. *Zombies will randomly change pace in this map, sometimes running or walking also if stabbed or shot they change pase. *In the loading screen, there is a candy with the incomplete name "uhtli" and has an image of a mariachi. The (rumored) complete name of "uhtli" is an Aztec god named "Mictlantecuhtli," the god of death. *At round 6, a bus can be heard. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Maps